


Downward Dog

by kyloren (askars)



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Anal Sex, Awkward Yoga, Blow Jobs, Bottom Hux, Dominant Kylo Ren, M/M, This was supposed to be crack, Top Kylo Ren, turned into smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-04
Updated: 2016-02-04
Packaged: 2018-05-18 04:03:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5897536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/askars/pseuds/kyloren
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hux believes that Kylo Ren’s temper can be tamed...if he starts practicing Yoga?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Downward Dog

**Author's Note:**

> Downward facing dog is a yoga pose. I thought of this fic while at yoga class. Forgive me.

“It will help relax you,” Hux had said to Kylo Ren during a discussion about his infamous tantrums. Kylo’s temper had cost Hux both soldiers and finances.  
The General was willing to try any solution to this problem, even something as simple as a yoga session. Kylo Ren thought that this was a ridiculous idea. The Master of the Knights of Ren...doing yoga? Hux was lucky to be alive for even approaching Ren on the matter. The only reason he was going through with it was to humor himself and hopefully make a fool out of Hux.

Ren was to meet the General in an unused space that used to be for Stormtrooper training. The room was large, mostly empty and dimly lit. The floors were steel and old equipment sat gathering dust on the left side of the room. Ren spotted Hux who was setting up a space with mats in the far right corner. Ren observed the General, who was wearing baggy grey sweatpants with a loose-fitting black tank top. It was such a jarring change from his usual attire and Ren almost laughed aloud. When Hux turned to look at the Knight, he maintained the same smug look he usually had on his face. 

Hux’s eyes followed Ren’s body as he walked toward the space. “You may want to remove your cloak. And your boots. Fuck, Ren, you’re not even dressed properly for this!”  
Ren looked down at himself, wearing his usual attire sans mask, which he had worn on the way over but removed upon entering. He looked back up at Hux, who was rubbing his temple and looking extremely frustrated. “If we’re going to do this properly you’re going to have to layer down. You need to be flexible for some of these poses,” the General said, crossing his arms. Ren began removing his boots and his cloak then paused, eyeing the General, before removing everything but his undergarments.

“Is this good enough for you, General?” Hux’s face turned to a soft pink as he looked away from the Knight’s body.  
“Erm, it’s fine. Whatever is comfortable.” Hux stammered. The General gestured to the mat parallel to his, trying to avoid the Knight’s gaze. Ren walked over the mat and stood awkwardly in his undergarments.

“Anyway, we’ll start with stretches. Does that work for you, Ren?” 

“This is stupid,” Ren spat but still raised his arms above his head to stretch. His muscles flexed and his eight-pack was exposed. Hux couldn’t stop staring. _Stop_. He looked away from Ren and tried to instruct the Knight on the downward facing dog pose. Hux had to admit it was very amusing watching Ren contort his body to the pose, butt sticking straight up in the air. What I would do to him. Hux imagined a world where Ren submitted to him. 

“Your back isn’t straight,” Hux walked over to Ren, placing his hands on his back. Ren, hair disheveled and in his face, looked over at Hux.

“Don’t touch me,” he sneered at the General before dropping the pose and sitting on the mat. Hux sat down across from Ren.  
“I can’t believe I even came here for this stupid shit,” Ren eyed Hux, trying to get a reaction from him. Hux knew why he was here, Ren just didn’t want to admit it. 

“Damnit Ren…” Hux muttered under his breath before launching himself at Ren and pinning him to the ground. It seemed both the General and the Knight were having problems with self control. 

“Who do you think you are? Get off me!” Ren spat, but the General held him down. Hux wasn’t an idiot. He knew that if Ren truly wanted to overpower him, he would. It was now or never, Hux thought to himself as he pressed his lips against the Knight’s. Ren was shocked but he didn’t fight back. He enjoyed the feeling of Hux’s lips touching his own, the General’s tongue darting through his lips to explore the inside of his mouth. Ren relaxed and let the General play with him.

Hux had Ren’s hands pinned along his sides and straddled the Knight between his own legs. He bit Ren’s lip and slowly pulled away, causing the Knight to bleed. “Fuck,” Ren muttered under his breath.  
“Is that what you want?” Hux whispered, removing himself from Ren.  
Ren hesitated. It was something he’d thought about before, only in fantasies. He fantasised about Hux pleasuring him, the General on his knees in front of him. He never thought about it realistically. How would this affect their work relationship? Fuck it. 

Ren pushed the General onto the mat, fully in control now, and bit Hux’s lip. “Yes.” he whispered before moving his teeth to Hux’s neck, giving him soft bruises. Hux groaned at his touch and wrapped his arms around the Knight, thrusting his hips against him. Ren could feel the General’s length pressed against him. “Already, General?” Ren smirked, moving his hand along Hux’s chest, reaching underneath the General’s sweatpants to feel his length. Hux shivered at his touch, pressing himself against Ren’s hand.

Ren yanked down the General’s sweatpants for better access. Ren’s hands moved over the General’s thighs, making eye contact with the ginger before shifting himself between the General’s legs. He teased Hux, smacking his lips together and swirling his tongue along the rim of his cock before pulling away. “Is this what you had in mind, General? When you asked me to do yoga?” Ren purred. This is exactly what the General wanted. But he couldn’t let Kylo Ren know that. “Don’t stop.” was all he could say. 

Ren started slowly at first, taking his time pleasuring the General, dragging his tongue up his shaft. The Knight went fully down on him, lips tight around his shaft, the wet heat of his mouth sending Hux over the edge. Ren made eye contact with Hux for a brief moment before letting his cock slide to the back of his throat. Ren swallowed Hux whole. Hux ran his fingers through the Knight’s dark hair as his head bobbed down his cock. The Knight hesitated at Hux’s touch. Ren needed to be fully in control of the situation, needed Hux to submit to him completely. 

Ren pulled away from the General and removed what remained of his clothing, exposing his hardened length for Hux to see. “You’re going to take it, Hux. Turn around. On your knees, General.” Ren growled under his breath. The General obeyed, turning over onto his knees and exposing his entrance to Ren. “What yoga pose is this, General?” Ren snickered, smacking the General’s ass. “Careful, Ren. I may change my mind.” Hux teased, not really intending on backing out. 

“You won’t.” Ren hissed, lubricating and preparing his cock to enter the General. Hux, still on his knees, turned his head slightly and watched as the Knight slowly slipped his tip into the General’s entrance. Ren gripped onto the sides of the General’s hips to steady himself before thrusting into Hux.  
Hux grunted as Kylo Ren steadily filled him whole. Ren started off at a slow pace, burying himself in Hux, as they both fed their desire for each other. 

Here the General was, under his control, moaning in pleasure because of Ren, only satiating the Knight’s lust even more. “Ren…” Hux breathed out so quietly he didn’t think the Knight heard him. The Knight heard him, alright, and quickened his pace pounding into the General. Squeezing his fingernails into Hux’s hips, he could feel himself begin to lose control. “This is what you do to me, General,” Ren growled, his thrusts becoming unstable as he neared his orgasm. 

Hux felt the Knight shudder inside of him, his grip loosening on his hips, and the Knight collapsing onto the General. Still inside of him, Ren kissed the General’s neck tenderly before removing himself and laying beside Hux. 

The General’s knees were already weak from the pounding and he too collapsed next to Ren, eyeing the Knight with new eyes.  
“We should have yoga lessons more often,” Ren whispered, a ghost of a smile on his face.  
“Yeah.” Hux said.


End file.
